dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ganos
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Spy/Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Damom (teammate) Caway (teammate) Dercori (teammate) Shosa (teammate) Monna (teammate) Nink (teammate) Majora (teammate) Gamisaras (teammate) Shantsa (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance Ganos is a green humanoid with medium length spiky black hair, magenta eyes, pointy ears, large brown and orange feet, that are very bird like, sporting two large black talons per foot. He wears a dark green sleeveless vest accented with a yellow lining, black and yellow accented arm bands, large baggy pants, with a brown double belt across it with a red and yellow gem. He sports a red beret with blue and yellow goggles fastened to his forehead with a brown strap. Personality He is a very loyal and respectful subordinate to the Gods of his universe, particularly Quitela, reporting any information he can gather to him as his spy. He is also perceptive and intelligent, as he judges Frieza to be a potential threat to Universe 4 and advises Quitela to not take Universe 7 lightly. During battle, he is shown to have a very high sense of caution since he quickly withdrew from his fight against Goku after Goku manages to withstand his Ki Blast Barrage with little difficulty. He was shown to be affected by Ribrianne's love attacks. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Quitela sends spies to other Universes and Ganos is sent to Universe 7 to spy on Team Universe 7. He oversees their plan to resurrect Frieza and reports back to Quitela, noting that Frieza would be a problem and advises they not underestimate Universe 7. QUitela formulates a plan to have Frieza killed upon his resurrection, so Universe 7 will be eliminated before the Tournament even begins, being short one member. When all of the Universes assemble for the Tournament of Power, Ganos is seen as one of the ten warriors that will be fighting for Universe 4. When the tournament began, Ganos began his assault by fighting Goku just as he was about to fight Toppo, who was fighting Auta Magetta at the time, and spent his time blocking punches from Goku repeatedly with his arms crossed before Goku knocked him away. Goku then delivered a strong kick at Ganos and deflected a lot of Continuous Energy Bullets from him. Afterwards, Ganos left to dodge a Justice Flash from Toppo. Ganos was then seen briefly listening to Brianne de Chateau's cry alongside Cabba, Botamo, Obni, Koitsukai and Panchia but in the process he let Zarbuto, Rabanra, and Vikal fly off and join their teammates in the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation and Ganos witnessed the transformation and then felt the emotion of love when Brianne then unleashed heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it and then ran off from the explosions. Power ;Manga and Anime During the Tournament of Power, Ganos manages to block punches from base Goku, however, he is outclassed by Goku's power and decides to retreat. He fought against Master Roshi in his final transformation as he shown to give a lot of trouble for Roshi. As Roshi had shown to use most of stamina from his previous fights against the Universe 4 woman. He manage to get out of Roshi's hypnosis by zapping on himself but he had lost to Roshi true power by unleashing his limit all of his energy on his most powerful attack. Statements by authors and guidebooks Ganos is a key player for Team Universe 4 during the Tournament of Power.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGmpuadUQAA32RD.jpg Animedia: Dragon Ball Super Featurette, September 2017] Techniques and Abilities *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - He is shown to fire rapid green Ki blasts at his opponent. *Transformation- He able to transform into his true form. Voice actors *Japanese: Hiroaki Miura *English: TBA Battles *Ganos vs. Goku *Ganos vs. Rabanra *Ganos vs. Master Roshi Trivia *In Far Away, Ganos is erroneously depicted as having normal rounded ears. *Ganos is presumably named after Oregano (オレガノ). *In Limit-Break x Survivor, Ganos is portrayed with a much different, feminine design and differently colored. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Ganos Category:Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists